


Bonne St Valentin, Chérie!

by VelvetStory



Series: ShortStory: Violette [4]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Sex, F/M, Married Couple, Stomach Ache
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetStory/pseuds/VelvetStory
Summary: La vie de couple n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille et joseph s'en rendra compte à ses dépends.





	Bonne St Valentin, Chérie!

**Author's Note:**

> ~Attention humour salissant ; vous voilà prevenu.  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
> Ceci est la dernière histoire avant l'arrivée du Tome 2 de mon histoire principale :)

Beaucoup d’habitants du comté de Hope qualifiaient le couple de Joseph/Violette de modèle. Il y a quelques mois le couple avait fêté leur noce de coton. Joseph officiait la messe comme pasteur à Fall’s End et violette demeurait à la maison comme femme au foyer. Le couple désirait consolider leur famille par l’arrivé d’un premier enfant. Néanmoins Joseph attendait qu’ils soient décemment installés et qu’ils se lient d’amitié avec la communauté pour offrir à leur enfant un environnement sain et plaisant. Joseph prenait soin de sa femme mais sa dévotion envers Dieu créait quelques tensions au sein du couple. Elle était croyante mais non-pratiquante et Joseph aspirait à changer cela. Lors des repas après avoir prononcé le bénédicité, leurs conversations se centralisaient sur les écritures saintes et l’importance de la foi. Il était normal que dans chaque famille les discussions les plus courantes portent sur le travail de chacun. En général, ils ne la dérangeaient pas mais Joseph s’en servait pour l’endoctriner.

Malgré leurs différents, ils continuèrent à s’aimer comme au premier jour. Le jour des amoureux approchait et Violette préparait un cadeau spécial pour son mari. À sa demande, son amie qui exerçait en tant qu’infirmière à l’hôpital lui a donné une plaquette de pilule bleue. Violette pensait rendre ce moment inoubliable avec ces médocs. En apparence Joseph ne souffrait d’aucun trouble de l’érection, mise à part son endurance.

Dans leur chambre assit tous les deux sur leur lit, à la veille de la nuit de ce fameux jour, Violette présenta les pilules bleues à son mari en l’incitant à les prendre. Elle argumenta en prétextant qu’il s’agissait d’une expérience à faire pendant leurs folles jeunesses. Hélas Joseph restait perplexe devant la rhétorique de son épouse.

— Je ne voie pas l’utilité à cela. Et c’est contraire à la Bible.

Violette qui s’escrimait à le faire changer d’avis enjamba ses jambes. Face à face avec Joseph, elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour l’embrasser. Généralement ce geste charnel adoucissait ou charmait les partis pris de son époux. Il n’était pas naïf mais Joseph aimait faire plaisir à sa femme et celle-ci savait en tirer profit.

— Rien ne précise dans la Bible que les médicaments sont proscrits. Auquel cas, tu n’en prendras plus pour te soigner, remarqua-t-elle.

À la véracité de son argument, il abandonna et prit une pilule qu’il avala.

Ils attendirent sagement que le médoc fasse son effet. Or rien ne se passa, le membre de Joseph resta sage. Violette semblait déçu et lui suggéra d’en prendre une deuxième. Mais rien. Au total, Joseph a pris trois pilules sans que son phallus réagissent. Joseph tombait dans l’incompréhension car le viagra avait la réputation de fonctionner sur les gens du troisième âge et lui n’avait que la trentaine. Comment cela était-il possible. Il ressentait à ce moment-là une totale angoisse puisqu’il n’était pas à la hauteur pour sa Violette. Il regardait celle-ci marqué par la déception de son échec.

— Je… je ne comprends pas chérie, bégaya-t-il tristement.  
— Peut-être souffres-tu d’un grand problème d’impuissance, insinua-t-elle maladroitement.

Entièrement vexé par les propos de Violette, Joseph se retira sous les couvertures en position fœtal et bien sûr le dos tourné celle-ci. Quant à Violette, elle ne fit rien pour tenter de le réconforter jugeant que le moment était mal choisi. Elle se contenta donc d’imiter le boudeur et ils s’endormirent ainsi. Avant de plonger dans les bras de morphée, Violette esquissa un léger sourire.

Le lendemain matin, Violette se réveilla seul dans le lit conjugal. Le soleil se situait au zénith prouvant à Violette qu’elle avait fait la grâce matinée. Sans étonnement, elle trouva la place de Joseph froide. Paresseusement, elle quitta la chaleur de sa couette pour retrouver son malheureux conjoint. Consciente de l’endroit précis où elle le retrouverait, elle s’y dirigea nonchalamment en étirant ses membres endormis.

Avec désinvolture, elle ouvrit la porte des toilettes.

Elle vit Joseph assit sur le trône et à en croire l’exaspération sur son visage, le règne avait commencé depuis longtemps. Il grimaça de douleur dû au Spasme Gastro-intestinal. Il devait horriblement souffrir vu qu’il laissa échapper plusieurs jurons avant de remarquer sa présence.

— Chérie peux-tu me rapporter un rouleau de papier toilette, s’il te plait ? demanda-t-il poliment en serrant les dents malgré ses maux de ventre. Je n’ai pas bougé de la matinée, le repas d’hier ne passe pas.

Violette voyant son mal-être partie chercher ce qu’il a demandé. Elle retourna à lui avec le rouleau dans sa main. L’écoute et l’odeur de ses déjections offraient à Violette un spectacle désagréable. Il lui prit le rouleau en la remerciant pour en tirer quelques feuilles. Elle ne cessait pas de le regarder ; ne partageant pas le plaisir tordu des scatophiles, mais elle profitait de quelque chose de plus profond.

— Chéri, je n’ai pas été honnête envers toi hier, commença-t-elle.

Désormais elle suscitait toute son attention.  
— Les pilules que tu as prises, ce n’était pas du viagra, révéla-t-elle.  
— Ah bon ? et qu’était-ce alors ? demanda-t-il d’un ton sévère.  
— Des laxatifs, lâcha-t-elle en échappant un petit rire incontrôlable.

Le visage de Joseph pâlit un court instant avant de rougir de colère. Toute la douleur qu’il endurait venait de sa femme. Elle avait de la chance qu’il ne pouvait pas bouger sinon il la pourchasserait dans toute la ville s’il le fallait.

— Pourquoi !? cria-t-il.  
Un petit sourire s’afficha sur les lèvres de Violette avant de répondre.

— C’était pour que tu rendes compte à quel point tes conversations sur Dieu me font chier, ria-t-elle.

Un instant Joseph vit rouge, comment osait-elle manquer de respect envers Dieu et sa profession, elle, femme de pasteur. Il admettait qu’il avait sans doute dépasser les limites mais cela ne justifiait rien.

— Dehors, laisse-moi seul, reprit-il avec calme.  
Elle s’apprêta à s’en aller mais pas avant de partager une bonne nouvelle.

— Voie le bon côté des choses, tu n’es pas frigide.  
— Dehors ! cria-t-il.

Depuis Joseph séparait sa vie professionnelle de sa vie privée au grand soulagement de Violette et ne la laissai plus lui donner de médicament sans vérifier la boîte au préalable.


End file.
